The invention relates to an air outlet device for air conditioning systems comprising:
(a) a housing, PA1 (b) air guide blade means closing the housing on one side thereof and having air guide blades extending obliquely outwards, said air guide blade means including peripheral portions and central portions, PA1 (c) a partition in said housing, said partition subdividing said housing into an inlet chamber and a second chamber which is limited by said air guide blade means, PA1 (d) an air inlet port in said housing, said air inlet port communicating with said inlet chamber, PA1 (e) a ring of air outlet nozzles provided in said partition and directed towards said peripheral portions of said air guide blade means, PA1 (f) a central passage in said partition opposite said central portions of said air guide blade means, and PA1 (g) spring-loaded flap means for controlling the air flow through said central passage. PA1 (h) said spring-loaded flap means comprise a flap assembly of pivotably mounted flaps which governs said central passage, PA1 (i) said flaps are pivotable from a closed position into said second chamber to open said passage, and PA1 (j) springs are provided acting on said flaps to urge them towards said closed position.